La calle Konoha
by saning81
Summary: Ahi historias que tienen más historias dentro de si, está es una d ellas.Bienvenidos a la calle Konoha.
1. capitulo especial

Este fic es un dulce más para la calaverita de Rago.

Los personajes del universo de Naruto pertenecen exclusivamente a **Masashi Kishimoto**, pero yo los he raptado para contar está historia. Gracias

**

* * *

**

+Una aventura de noche de brujas+

Había sido una espectacular noche de brujas, la decoración de Kakashi había ganado el primer lugar de la calle Konoha y mañana sería la final del concurso de disfraces el cual también esperaba ganar, pues con 15 años, era su último concurso y por si fuera poco él y sus amigos estaban cerca de cumplir su misión de llenar al tope la funda.

Sin duda está era la época preferida de Kakashi

Días antes los padres de Iruka habían tenido que salir a una convención de odontología, por lo cual habían pedido a Sakumo cuidar de su hijo.

-No hay problema, nosotros cuidaremos de Iruka-kun. Eh Kakashi

-Seguro

Durante el último año se habían convertido en grandes amigos a pesar de los 3 años que tenían de diferencia, para Iruka, no había nadie más increíble que Kakashi y para Kakashi, Iruka era la persona más dulce del mundo.

Está noche la habían pasado tan bien juntos que Naruto se resistía a irse a su casa.

-Quiero quedarme con KakaIru

-¿De qué hablas Naruto?

-Así nos dice él, Minato-sensei.

-No te preocupes Minato, te aseguro que ellos cuidaran bien del pequeño Naruto.

-Pero, no queremos molestar.

-No hay molestia alguna Kushina-san, te aseguro que yo los vigilaré bien a todos.

Los padres de Naruto asintieron y fueron y regresaron con una muda de ropa y pijama para su hijo.

-¡Nooooo!, no quiero quitarme mí zorrito

-Anda Naruto, mañana nos los pondremos otra vez.

Iruka le sonrió y Naruto acepto dejar que su madre le cambiará el disfraz.

Pasada la media noche, Sakumo les informo que era la hora de dormir. Iruka cargo a Naruto y lo llevó al cuarto que compartía con Kakashi.

Una vez en la cama el pequeño bulto que hacía Naruto se desenrollo y abarco todo el espacio.

-Lo siento Iruka, tendrás que compartir el futón conmigo.

-No hay problema Kakashi-san.

Las mejillas de Iruka se tiñeron de rojo, Kakashi sonrió y regreso a la sala para levantar los dulces, revistas y cubos de jenga con los que Naruto se había entretenido.

Un rato después entro tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

-Lo siento Iruka, no quería despertarte.

-No hay problema Kakashi-san, aun no dormía...

-¿Eh, Kakashi-san? ¿Crees en fantasmas?

-En parte, ¿Por qué?

-La historia que nos contó tu padre, él dijo que el dueño del 146-A, regresa a buscar a su hijo y yo creo que él está en su casa, porque he escuchado ruidos extraños todo lo que va de esta semana...

-Yo también, pero seguro que es el gato de los vecinos.¡Anda, Iru-chan a dormir!

Kakashi jaló las mantas y se quedo dormido en menos de 5 minutos, Iruka permaneció despierto escuchando a Naruto dormir, viendo la luz que se reflejaba de las farolas de la calle en el techo de la habitación, viendo y escuchando a Kakashi dormir...

PLAF, TOC, RAF, PLOP. TOC, RAFRAF, CLACK, PLAF, SHHHHHSSSSS

-Eso no es un gato.

-¿Kakashi-san?

-...

-¡Kakashi-san!

-...

-¡Kakashi Hatake!

-Mmm...

-¡AYUDAMÉ!

Kakashi abrió los ojos de golpe y trato de enfocar, -¿Qué pasa Iruka?

-Ahí algo extraño allá afuera...

-Iruka, déjate de cosas es sólo el gato.

-¡Eso no es un gato!

PLAF, TOC, RAF, PLAF PLAF, CRACK.

El golpe hueco de algo pesado cayendo, los hizo dar un salto

Kakashi se sentó tratando de dominar sus propias inseguridades, se aseguro que Naruto aún durmiera y se acerco a Iruka que estaba tapado de pies a cabeza... –Es el gato, ya no tiembles.

El calor de Kakashi, hizo al corazón de Iruka latir más de prisa, pero ya no de miedo...

-¿Entonces que es?

-Mañana lo sabremos...

Iruka asomo la cabeza hasta la nariz por fuera de las mantas, Kakashi no resistió la tentación de cortarle la respiración... –¡Ahh, Kakashi-san, no hagas eso!

-Jijiji, lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Además me gusta verte cuando te pones rojo.

El resto de la noche la pasaron bajo las mantas tratando de tirarse uno al otro del futón, hasta que el sueño los venció.

La mañana llegó al fin, Kakashi aun tenía entre sus dedos los de Iruka y Naruto entre ellos, enrollado en la mayor parte de las mantas.

-¡Chicos!, es hora de desayunar.

Sakumo tocó a la puerta y regreso a la cocina a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días señor H

-Buenos días Iruka-kun

-Buenos días tío Sakumo

-Eh, Naruto, ya puedes decirlo bien.

-¡Papá!

Kakashi abrazó con fuerza a su padre, ya que eran pocos los días en los que podía desayunar con él, pues siendo profesor de literatura y ciencias en la escuela media de la zona, se iba antes de que Kakashi despertará.

-Buenos días Kakashi.

-¿Señor H, escuchó los ruidos de anoche?

-¿Ruidos?

-Sí, en la casa de al lado.

-Seguramente el gato del vecino ó algún fantasma perdido...

Sakumo siguió leyendo el diario mientras ellos desayunaban.

-¿Y qué harán hoy?

-Queremos ir al parque con Obito y Rin

-Bien cuando terminen de arreglarse lo haremos.

El plan de investigar durante el día había sido frustrado, así que se encaminaron al parque como habían quedado.

-¡Hola Kashi!

-¿Cómo estás, Rin?

-Bien... –Hola Rin

-Hola Iruka-kun

Iruka, se estiro tan alto cual era para recibir el beso que iba destinado a Kakashi, Obito sonrío y se acerco para poner más espacio entre ellos.

-Eh, Naruto, mis primos Itachi y Sasuke están aquí, vamos, seguro te llevarás bien con Sasuke-kun.

Obito tomo de la mano a Naruto y lo llevó con sus primos, de inmediato Naruto y Sasuke se hicieron amigos... Itachi se ofreció a cuidarlos en la caja de arena, mientras platicaba con su profesor Sakumo.

...

-No creo que haya sido el gato, pero no sé que más pudo ser... podemos hacerlo al terminar el concurso de disfraces, porque con la fiesta no sé darán cuenta de que no estamos.

-En ese caso nos veremos frente al B al terminar...

Así era como ellos se referían a la entrada del edifico donde Kakashi e Iruka vivían, el A era la casa abandonada.

-Y el ganador, es...

-Kakashi Hatake.

La fiesta dio inicio y ellos se encaminaron al B, para llevar acabo su plan.

El piso 1, 2, 3 y 4 los subieron sin ser vistos llegando a la entrada de la azotea, unos extraños ruidos se escucharon.

-¿Esos son los ruidos?

-Que va, esos son Asuma y Kurenai, que no se porque se encierran en la bodega, vamos, no hay que hacer que sepan que estamos aquí.

-Muy bien ya saben primero iré yo, luego Iruka, luego Rin y por último Obito, recuerden no pisar las paredes, sólo la tabla y no separarse al llegar al otro lado.

Todos asintieron y Kakashi preparo la tabla que les serviría de puente. No era la primera vez que cruzaban, pero si la primera que lo hacían de noche.

La capa de polvo amortiguo el ruido de sus pies. –Muy bien, enciende tu lámpara Obito. Rin, Iruka no se separen.

Del ático bajaron al tercer nivel de la casa tratando de no hacer ruido atentos a cualquier señal de alguien ó algo moviéndose.

-La vez pasada, no había tanto desastre, algo extraño si pasa aquí

-Genial, la bombilla ya no sirve

-Mejor, si hay alguien aquí, no lo pondremos sobre aviso.

-Ahh

-¿Qué sucede Rin?

-Ahí, ahí he visto unos ojos brillando...

-Vamos

Recorrieron el pasillo del tercer nivel y al llegar a la escalera, todos pudieron escuchar el ruido de pequeñas pisadas, bajando la escalera.

Rin se pegó a Kakashi, con lo que hizo a Iruka irse contra la pared.

-Cuidado Iruka-kun

Obito lo sujeto y lo ayudo a recobrar el equilibrio, con lo que quedo separado de Kakashi.

Bajaron las escaleras despacio y aun tratando de, no hacer ruido cuando la sombra de un animal peludo se reflejo

-¡Ahhhhhhh!

Bajaron de prisa el tramo de escalera que les faltaba para llegar al segundo nivel, gruñidos y quejidos, así como el ruido de tela arrastrándose por el piso era lo que podían escuchar, el par de ojos nuevamente pudieron verlo y un bulto cayó sobre Rin.

-¡Nooooooooo!

-Miauuuuuuu

-¡TIGER!

Todos gritaron tratando de contener el susto, cuando la lámpara de Obito puso bajo su as de luz a Tiger, el gato de los vecinos, el gato se enrosco en los brazos de Rin.

-Que susto nos has puesto Tiger.

-Pero si Tiger está aquí, de quien son los ojos de allá.

Los 4 salieron corriendo, Kakashi sujeto con fuerza la mano de Iruka y salieron corriendo a la derecha, mientras Rin, Obito y Tiger a la izquierda.

-¿Están bien?

-Sí, pero mí lámpara se ha fundido.

-Quédense frente a la puerta, iremos por ustedes...

Así lo hicieron y cuando Obito se acercaba una sábana blanca salió y se lanzo contra Kakashi, empujándolo contra la pared, justo a un ducto...

-¡Kakashi!

Iruka trato de sujetarlo, pero el peso le ganó y soltó la mano de su amigo.

-¡Kakashi!

-¡Ahhhh!, no, no sueltáme

Iruka se lanzó, luego Rin y al final Obito

Kakashi luchaba con la sábana y al fin ayo dejando a la vista a su habitante. Tiger saltó de los brazos de Rin y fue con su amigo.

-¡Ohhhhh, ahhhh, que lindo!

Una vez más con Tiger en brazos, iniciaron el camino de regreso al ático, para regresar al edificio.

Poniéndolos a ambos entre la sábana cruzaron con cuidado y regresaron a la azotea del B.

-Cuidado, puede estar herido...

-Al parecer Asuma y Kurenai ya no están.

-Pues bajemos o nuestros padres se pondrán como locos...

-¿Dónde estabas Kakashi?

-Subí a cambiarme

-Pero si aun traes el disfraz

-Es que, no encontré algo mejor.

-Pues ha sido lo mejor, los padres de Iruka ya han vuelto y seguro les querrán tomar fotos con sus disfraces.

La noticia alegro a Iruka y salió corriendo en busca de sus padres, pero a Kakashi lo dejo con un huequito en el estómago.

Pasada la media noche las familias comenzaron a despedirse.

-Buenas noches Iru-chan.

-Buenas noches Kakashi-san

Iruka tardo nuevamente en dormirse mientras recordaba, como había sido su mano la que Kakashi sujeto cuando mayor miedo sintió.

-¿Kakashi?

-Si

-Tu regal...ahhhh ¡Qué es eso!

La manta que se movía en la entrada del cuarto de su hijo, hizo a Sakumo saltar y gritar.

-¡Es Pakkun!

-¿Qué?

Kakashi se quedó otro buen rato contando a su padre la aventura de esa noche y como habían descubierto que quien hacía los ruidos era un cachorrito abandonado en el A

-Ya veo, primero tendrás un castigo por andar invadiendo propiedad privada y segundo llevaremos a Pakkun al veterinario y si nadie lo reclama después de una semana podrás quedártelo.

-Sí, papá.

Un misterio menos en su vida, pero el inicio de uno más grande estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pakkun resulto ser un pug abandonado al que nadie reclamo, que se convirtio en el guardian de los sueños de Kakashi y el mejor complice de Iruka...

-FIN-

* * *

Estoy nerviosa pues este fic me lo pidio Rago, espero cumplir con sus espectativas. Desde el momento en q acepte mí mente quizo contar una historia, no terrorifica, pero si de un poco de aventura, con el inicio de esté dulce amor.

No me queda más que pedirles me dejen saber su opinión e invitarlos a conocer la calle de Konoha. Saludos


	2. capitulo 1

Como lo había comentado está idea tomo niveles insospechados, espero que a Rago (quien la inspiro), le guste por lo tanto en honor a Rago un nuevo cap. de esta serie. Gracias

**Masashi Kishimoto**, es el dueño del universo de Naruto y yo se lo he robado para contar está historia.

**

* * *

**

+Inicio+

Frente al 146-B un hombre de cabello plateado sostenía entre sus manos un libro, mientras un chico se paseaba de arriba para debajo de la calle, en bicicleta.

Una camioneta de color rojo se detuvo y detrás de ella un camión de mudanza.

Un hombre de tez morena y gesto amable bajo de la camioneta y se dirigió al otro lado para abrir la puerta a una joven mujer de tez morena también, cabello largo y mirada dulce.

-Hay que darnos prisa, quiero cenar sin tantas cajas encima.

-¡Bienvenidos!

-Gracias

-Mí nombre es Sakumo, Sakumo Hatake y soy el administrador del edificio, los esperaba.

-Oh, muchas gracias. Hay un poco de tráfico lo que retraso nuestra llegada.

-Bueno aun hay mucha luz de día.

-Ella es mí esposa y mí hijo sigue en la camioneta.

-Está molesto por habernos mudado.

-Señor Umino, si nos indica el piso...

-Sí, claro es el 1 casa 2

-Pues vamos...

-No queremos molestar.

No digan eso. Ya somos vecinos.

Sakumo fue al camión de mudanza y ayudo a los encargados con cajas y muebles.

-Vamos, ya sal de ahí. Que estés molesto, no hará que volvamos.

-...

Los muebles de la familia Umino eran sencillos y de una belleza extraordinaria, pero lo mejor era que poseían una gran colección de libros, para un hombre como Sakumo que por profesión tenía el ser maestro de ciencias y literatura en la escuela media, era algo incomparable.

-¡Eh, Kakashi!, ven a ayudarnos.

Un chico de piel blanca y cabello plateado se acerco a la acera, dejando su bicicleta contra un árbol se acerco para ayudar a la señora Umino con las cajas de la camioneta.

-Muchas gracias.

Kakashi se preparo para subir, pero recibió un empujón. -¡Ouch!

-¡Iruka!

Kakashi volvió a asomarse para ver quien lo había empujado, un par de grandes y brillantes ojos castaños lo miraban intensamente. -¿Quién eres?

-Kakashi

-¿Qué te paso ahí?

-Me caí de la bicicleta.

-Será mejor que baje y llevé yo mismo mis tesoros.

Kakashi vio al chico salir y cargar una y otra caja a la entrada del edificio. _-¿Cómo se atrevía ese enano a decirle torpe?_

-¡Vamos! Dijiste que ayudarías.

-Y cuál es tu casa.

-La de enfrente el número 1

Unas 10 vueltas después, Kakashi ya sabía que a Iruka le gustaba todo lo relacionado a la computación, los autos de carreras, los juegos de x-box y el soccer aunque, no tenía un equipo preferido. Y sobre todo que las historias de ciencia ficción y cuentos clásicos lo hacían perderse por días del mundo, pero de su nombre nada...

-¡Muchas gracias! ¿Quieres limonada?

**La **señora Umino se acerco y le ofreció un vaso

-Gra... gracias

La sonrisa de Iruka era parecida a la de su madre, pero, no tenía ese gesto de paz. Más bien la sonrisa de Iruka lo atraía, lo hacía sentir encantado y confundido.

-Mí madre es hermosa, cierto.

-Sí

-¿Y tú mamá?

-Ella murió.

Iruka estrecho entre su mano la de Kakashi y su calor lo hizo sentirse alegre.

-Vamos Kakashi, a penas si ahí tiempo para prepararse.

-Sí, papá. Bienvenidos a la calle Konoha familia Umino.

Kakashi y su padre se levantaron y se dirigieron a su departamento.

-¿A dónde van, papá?

-Sakumo-san, nos ha contado que Kakashi es estudiante de artes marciales. Iruka debes aprender a ser menos posesivo.

Iruka sonrío y ayudo a su madre a levantar los vasos y después a su padre a ordenar su biblioteca.

TOC, TOC

-Un momento

-Hola señor H

-Hola, Iruka-kun

-Me permite usar su conexión, hay un mail de mí amiga Anko que necesito responder.

-Claro, pasa pero, no hagamos mucho ruido Kakashi duerme

Sakumo paso delante y fue donde su PC, para iniciar la sesión de invitado.

-Jijijiji... jajaja

-Mmm... papá, no hagas ruido.

-Lo siento Kakashi-san.

-¿Qué?

La voz de Iruka lo hizo levantarse aun medio dormido y caminar a la pantalla de la PC.

-¿Y papá?

-El fue a comprar leche, me dejo usar su PC, para responder un mail de Anko.

-Mmm ¿Quién es Anko?

-Mí mejor amiga. Tienes e-mail

-Sí

-Debes pasármelo.

Kakashi lo miro confundido y le deletreo la dirección.

-¡Listo!.Por cierto mucho gusto mí nombre es Iruka, Iruka Umino.

Ahora ese enano le había dado un beso en la mejilla, dejando un calor difícil de igualar.

Kakashi lo miro extrañado y después una ventanita brillar...

* * *

Espero quelo hayan disfrutado y de ser asi me deje saber su opinión. Saludos

Nos vemos frente al 146-B

_Porque quiero algo más dulce que la miel, tus labios son sólo para mi._


	3. capitulo 2 parte 1

Hola, hola. Espero que esten teniendo un buen fin de semana.

El universo de Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**, a quien tengo en la mira por si me sale con una alguna cosa extraña ahora que Iruka reaparece en el manga. Y esta historia en algún momento será yaoi, pero aun no. Gracias

* * *

**+Cómo saber si es amor+**

**parte 1**

Las vacaciones de primavera se acercaban. Rin estaba feliz porque sus padres la llevarían a la playa. Había prometido traer lindos presentes para sus amigos. La última noche de escuela se la habían pasado hasta muy tarde jugando en la calle.

–¡Arriba Kakashi! ¿No saldrás a despedir a Rin?

–Mmm ya voy... –Kakashi aun con el pantalón de la pijama y una camiseta vieja salió a despedir a su amiga. Obito ya estaba junto a la camioneta hablando de no sabía que con ella.

–¡Kakashi-kun! Creí que no vendrías.

–¡Claro que vendría! No arriesgaría a que olvidarás mi presente. –lo dijo en broma y Rin se sonrojo ante la despreocupada facha y sonrisa de su amigo.

Una bola de pelo café salió a toda carrera en dirección a sus brazos

–¡Pakkun! Cuida de Kakashi y Obito, prometo traerte también un lindo recuerdo. –Rin acaricio al perrito y lo dejo en brazos del Sr. Hatake–. Los veré en unos días. –subió a la camioneta, junto con sus padres.

–Volvemos a ser sólo nosotros dos, pero ahora también tenemos a Pakkun.

Iruka había salido tres días antes. Le habían dado permiso de ir con Anko a un campamento, Kakashi recordaba claramente la expresión del niño cuando les anuncio que se iría para pasar cinco días con su amiga. Sintió un hueco y ganas de apuntarse él también, pero el dichoso camping era para menores de quince años, y para colmo había que reservar con seis meses de anticipación. El sofá sufrió su molestia y su dedo gordo del pie izquierdo fue el testigo de ella.

El fin de semana se la habían pasado encerrados haciendo los deberes pues querían más que nada que Sakumo cumpliera su promesa y los llevará a pescar.

Había sido una buena mañana habían pescado un par de gordas truchas, Obito no había sufrido más que un par de raspones y Pakkun había terminado tan cansado que todo el camino de regreso se la paso en brazos de Kakashi durmiendo.

–Pues será mejor que lleguen y se bañen. Yo avisaré a tus padres Obito, que te quedarás con nosotros hasta la cena. –Gracias Sr. H.

Nada más bajar de la camioneta sintió como unos brazos lo jalaban, Pakkun se despertó asustado y brinco a donde Obito quien apenas si pudo sostenerlo.

–¿Dónde estabas? –los profundos ojos de Iruka lo miraban directamente con un gesto algo extraño, entre felicidad, reclamo, angustia y otra cosa–. Estuve esperando que te conectarás, pero no lo hiciste.

–No sabía si podrías conectarte... –de hecho ni se había aparecido por ahí para no ver que la lucecita de Iruka no parpadeaba.

Kakashi se sintió tan feliz que le dio un abrazo, un abrazo que Iruka reforzó, después de todo ya no importaba lo cerca que había estado de ser castigado por colarse a la oficina de Gay-sensei (el director del camping) por poder hablar con Kakashi unos minutos y no lograrlo.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron viendo películas aunque Kakashi y Obito estaban tan cansados que finalmente Iruka fue el único que supo en que terminaba la aventura de _Sherlock Holmes._

Un día después.

Durante la tarde llegaron a casa de Obito, sus tios Mikoto y Fugaku acompañados de sus hijos Itachi y Sasuke. Sasuke tenía la misma edad que Naruto, pero el cabello de un negro azulado y sus ojos eran tan profundos como la noche. Itachi corrió a saludar a Kakashi, para contarle sobre los nuevos movimientos de taekwondo que había aprendido y que lo habían nombrado capitan de su equipo. Itachi sentía un gran respeto por Kakashi que había sido su senpai en las clases de karate antes de mudarse. Ambos Uchiha recibieron una invitación para unirse al torneo de videojuegos, pero Itachi se disculpo diciendo que tenía que estudiar mucho para su examen de admisión a la preparatoria, mientras que Sasuke sólo les dio una mirada de indiferencia y se volteo a seguir durmiendo entre los brazos de su madre.

–Bueno, no es como que Sasuke-kun hubiera hecho más que babear los controles.

Iruka volvió a sonreir cuando ambos niños declinaron la propuesta de unirse. Para nada le había gustado la forma en que Itachi se le había "aventado" a Kakashi y menos lo mucho que Sasuke estiraba los brazitos para que Kakashi lo abrazará.

Con cinco hermosos días de libertad por delante se había decidido organizar un torneo de X-box en la casa de Obito, pues era la más grande, pero como el fin de semana tendrían una recepción para todos los familiares, tuvieron que pasar el segundo día de competencias a la casa de Kakashi.

Era el turno de Iruka vs. Obito. Cuando el timbre sonó, Kakashi se levanto y fue a atender, Pakkun ya saltaba frente a la puerta.

–¡Rin! –Kakashi la abrazo de inmediato y Pakkun le ladraba esperando tener su atención, la niña enrojeció hasta las orejas y riendo de forma boba se agacho para cargar al perrito.

–¿Me extrañaste, Pakkun?

El descuido de Iruka le valió a Obito la victoria del encuentro. Iruka sólo reacciono cuando Obito se levantaba festejando su victoria y salía a saludar a Rin. –¡Vaya Obito, sigues entero! –Rin tienes poca fe en mi–... Iruka seguía sentado viendo como ella recuperaba su color y reía ante lo que sus amigos le decían, de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar.

–Iruka ya ha vuelto de hecho esta aquí. –la voz de Kakashi sonaba alegre. Rin se le acerco y le saludo extendiéndole un paquetito cuadrado. –Me da gusto verte Iruka-san.

Kakashi no entendía porque sus amigos se portaban tan formales entre ellos y porque parecía como si a cada momento se estuvieran retando. El padre de Kakashi salió al fin de la cocina para saludar a Rin y anunciar que en una hora estaría lista la comida, y que todos eran bienvenidos.

Durante la comida Rin entrego el resto de los presentes, todos agradecieron y con entusiasmo comenzaron a rasgar el papel que los cubría, Sakumo fue el encargado de ayudar a Pakkun con la envoltura de su regalo.

–Gracias Rin.

–Muchas gracias mi linda señorita Rin, Pakkun también está feliz con su regalo.

–¡Esta genial! Por cierto ese color de piel te va muy bien –el comentario de Kakashi la hizo enrojecer y un tanto más que el Sr. H y Obito le siguieran. Iruka le dio un golpe a Kakashi debajo de la rodilla izquierda.

–¡Ouch! ¿Qué te pasa Iruka?

–Es que a mi nadie me ha preguntado por mi presente.

El regalo de Iruka resulto ser un libro con

historias sobre la playa a la que Rin había ido.

–Espero que te guste Iruka-san –Rin lo miro esperando su respuesta.

–Sí, gracias. Gracias de verdad.

Cuando la noche llego, el padre de Obito llamo a la casa Hatake para anunciar que lo esperaba abajo, Rin se fue con él –Nos veremos mañana para el enfrentamiento final.

–No es justo yo no pude competir.

–No te preocupes, apenas le gane a Obito, iniciaremos uno por equipos. –Kakashi sonrió complacido.

–Bien chicos, vamos los acompaño a la entrada.

–¡Hasta mañana Iruka!¡Hasta mañana Pakkun!

–Iruka nos veremos mañana... Pakkun. –Obito alzo un brazo en señal de despedida, cediéndole el paso a su amiga; detrás de ellos salió Sakumo.

–¿Kakashi...? –Iruka lo miraba muy serio

–Si

–¿Te parece bonita Rin?

–Sí –Kakashi ni pensó la respuesta, su amiga siempre le había parecido linda y más ahora que se había bronceado y tenía un color muy parecido al de Iruka. Además siempre tenía a Obito a su lado para decirle lo genial que le iba el corte de cabello, ropa, color de los tenis, sonrisa. En fin para Obito no había nadie más hermosa que Rin.

Iruka se quedo de piedra, Kakashi lo había dicho con toda naturalidad –Buenas noches.

Pakkun siguió a Iruka y ni siquiera se volteo cuando Kakashi le pregunto si pasaría la noche con él.

Toda la noche Iruka se la paso abrazando a Pakkun preguntándole si él podía explicarle como entender porque quería tanto a Kakashi, porque sentía ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo y porque la presencia de Rin siempre lo ponía tan a la defensiva. El sabía que era demasiado posesivo con lo que lo rodeaba, pero nunca antes había sentido ese hueco en el estomago que Kakashi le provocaba...

Kakashi se quedo un rato más despierto, esperando por si Iruka se conectaba y así poder preguntarle que le pasaba, pero la única persona que lo hizo fue Rin.

_Aun despierto

_Iruka se ha molestado conmigo

_Por qué?

_No lo sé, Pakkun lo siguió, creo que ahora él también me odia xD.

_Nunca podrían odiarte a menos que... –Rin se quedo un rato sin escribir, hasta que Kakashi se arto y le envío un zumbido.

_Gracias por decir que me veía linda.

_Lo eres. Obito lo piensa y yo también.

_De verdad?

_Sí y más ahora que tu piel se ve como la de Iruka.

_Kakashi...

_Rin

_Buenas noches...

Rin apareció como No conectada y Kakashi se puso a ver un capitulo de One Piece antes de ir a dormir.

Una vez más ese par lo había dejado con una duda. Iruka se iba enojado, Rin se guardaba sus pensamientos y él no tenía intención de pasarse la noche sin dormir. Tendría que contárselo a Obito, aunque seguramente se burlaría de él...

–Sólo que a Iruka le guste Rin... –Kakashi sonrió y se tapo hasta las orejas de pensar en algo así, porque sabía que Obito sentía mucho cariño por ella, pero lo peor fue que, al llegar a esa conclusión, ese hueco que se había llenado cuando vio a Iruka volver se hizo tan grande que toda la noche sintió que estaba cayendo en un inmenso pozo.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba cuando Iruka estaba cerca?

...

* * *

Espero que les agrade, a mi no me dejaba en paz, así que espero que ahora que esta colgada a la web pueda seguir. Vamos por el fic de Rago!

Review, review. Saludos

Este capítulo fue editado. Durante la introducción de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.


	4. capitulo 2 parte 2

**Masashi Kishimoto, **es el dueño y creador del universo de **Naruto,** y yo sólo una simple mortal que es feliz creando historias alternas con sus personajes y sobre todo con Iruka y Kakashi :3! Por lo tanto esta historia tiene tintes yaoi y si no me creen lean...

* * *

**+Cómo saber si es amor+**

**parte 2**

Rin había preparado una fogata en el jardín de su casa, para poder despedirse del verano y celebrar más íntimamente su cumpleaños número dieciséis con sus amigos más cercanos.

– ¡Será una fiesta doble! Celebraremos mí cumpleaños y le desearemos buena suerte a Itachi-san para su examen. – todos estaban animados y ansiosos porque llegará la noche y reunirse. Itachi había acaparado a Kakashi durante esa semana ya que cuando, no era para estudiar era para practicar.

–¡Mamá date prisa!

–Iruka-kun, si no hubieras dejado para el final el regalo de Rin, no tendrías porque estar gritando.

–¿Y qué puedo hacer sino sé que darle?

–Ya encontraremos algo lindo. –la señora Umino respiro profundamente, desde que Rin les había anunciado que haría una fiesta exclusiva y que en esa fiesta abriría los regalos, Iruka se había imaginado un sin fin de regalos de broma, pero los tres intentos de bombas apestosas, bichos y explosivos habían sido descubiertos por su madre, quien lo amenazo con no hacerle fiesta de cumpleaños durante los siguientes cinco años.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando después de darle dos vueltas al centro comercial y salir frustrado y cansado al dar la vuelta en una calle antes de la que los conducía a la calle Konoha encontró una tienda de _vintage, _donde encontró un lindo par de pendientes de color verde esmeralda. –¡Oh! Iruka-kun, se verán hermosos en Rin.

A las ocho y media Kakashi estaba sentado en la sala de la casa Umino hablando con el padre de Iruka sobre la nueva forma en la que había decidido evaluar a los aspirantes a ingresar al equipo de karate, el padre de Iruka estaba de acuerdo y le dijo que seguramente Minato-san, no tendría ningún problema en aceptar los cambios en las pruebas.

–Siento la tardanza, pero es que estaba envolviendo el regalo de Rin-san.

–No te preocupes Iruka-chan, hemos pasado un buen rato hablando con tu padre, verdad Itachi.

–Así es, tu padre es una gran compañía. –Itachi sonrió a Kakashi y luego al padre de Iruka, quien les devolvió la sonrisa y les hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la mano derecha.

Iruka apretó con tanta fuerza la caja que tenía entre las manos que se hizo daño con las esquinas de la misma. Esperaba que después de cinco días, pudiera pasar un rato a solas con Kakashi y hablarle de los nuevos _apps _que había encontrado para su _iPod _ y de que esperaba que también a él lo ayudara a practicar para poder presentar la prueba al equipo de karate, pero la presencia _**otra vez**_ de Itachi entre ellos anulaba las posibilidades.

–¿Qué te pasa Iruka?

–Nada papá, sólo que se me olvidaba la sudadera. –Iruka dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo a su habitación. La sudadera la había dejado sobre la cama, pero se encerró en su armario.

Toc toc

–Iru-chan, Rin nos espera es hora de irnos. Sólo somos nosotros, no tienes que ir tan formal.

–Está bien. –Iruka, no resistió la sonrisa de Kakashi y menos no corresponder a su mano extendida para ayudarlo a salir del armario.

El señor H, los esperaba dentro de su camioneta y cuando por fin los tres chicos entraron les pregunto si todo estaba bien.

–Sí, papá vámonos por favor.

Rin y Obito los esperaban en la entrada de la casa, la madre de Obito platicaba alegremente con los padres de la chica, cuando vieron acercarse la camioneta de Sakumo se acercaron un poco más a la orilla de la calle para saludarse.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños Rin-san! –Kakashi salió disparado de la camioneta para saludar a su amiga y felicitarla otra vez. Después de él salió Itachi quien extendió los brazos para darle otro abrazo y entregarle de una vez su presente.

–No soy muy bueno con los secretos, así que si me lo quedo un rato más terminaré gritando lo que es.

–Gracias Itachi-san, entonces yo dejaré el mío para más tarde.

–Supongo que la fiesta será hasta tarde, así que por favor avísenme si pasaran la noche aquí, antes de las once.

–No te preocupes Sakumo, ya sabes que son bienvenidos en nuestra casa, pero te avisaremos.

Sakumo subió de nuevo a la camioneta y con él la madre de Obito que le agradeció que la llevara aunque su casa estuviera a sólo dos cuadras.

_A movement in the corner of the room, and there is nothing I can do*_

–¿Cómo va todo con tu esposo?

–Mal, cada vez se vuelve más lejano. Un día se olvidará de volver.

–Es mejor que hablen

–No existen palabras que pueda decirle y él entender. Nuestra relación es un papel y Obito lo sabe. Sabes, anoche me ha dicho que nos mudemos a tu edificio, que eso le sale a su padre más barato que aparentar una familia en esa enorme casa.

Sakumo se quedo callado, _Ella _rompió el silencio–Te extraño, Sakumo-san.

Sus labios se unieron, pasaron más de dos altos antes de separarse del abrazo tan fuerte que los unía.

En el jardín de la casa de Rin, los chicos asaban bombones y escuchaban lo más reciente de _**TVXQ. **__**Nightmare**_ habían anunciado ser parte del _soundtrack_ de un anime que llevaría por titulo _**Desu Noto**_ y según Iruka sería el mejor anime del otoño.

Pasadas las diez de la noche, Rin anuncio que era hora de abrir los regalos así que les pidió a sus amigos acompañarla a la sala donde los abrirían y luego regresarían a la tienda de campaña para seguir hablando de todo lo que les gustaba.

Pijamas, cosméticos, dulces, playeras, un par de tenis nuevos, iguales a los que había usado _Dolores O' Riordan_ en la gira de regreso de los_** Cranberries**_, dos libros de la colección de _Anne Rice_. El regalo de Itachi resulto ser un reloj de pulsera rosa _Whatch_.

–Me encanta, Itachi-san. Queda perfecto con los tenis y la bufanda, algo me dice que fueron juntos a comprarlos. –Obito e Itachi se miraron y sonrieron complacidos por el agradecimiento de Rin, Rin se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla primero a Obito y luego a Itachi. Obito sintió que el color se le subía y se le bajaba, mientras que Itachi pensó que era la primer chica a la que dejaba darle un beso.

–Ahora es momento de abrir el regalo de Iruka-san.

Rin lo tomo con gran cuidado, se notaba que el papel había sufrido un percance en el camino, o quizás ella, no lo había acomodado de forma correcta. Cuando lo abrió se quedo un buen rato mirando el contenido de la cajita. Iruka pensó que su regalo no le había gustado, pero fue hasta que Rin le agradeció que él recordara que ella, no tenía perforadas las orejas. –Diablos–.

–¿Qué es Rin?

Rin mostro el contenido y los chicos se quedaron en silencio.

–Son hermosos, los usaré en el regreso a clases.

–Me alegra saber que has dejado lo mejor para el final Rin. –Kakashi dio por terminado el asunto del regalo de Iruka.

Rin tomo el último paquete y se sentó para poder abrirlo, sus manos temblaban como cada vez que sentía la mirada atenta de Kakashi sobre ella.

El paquete era un poco más alargado que el que Iruka había usado para los pendientes.

–¡Wow! –Rin tomo las delicadas cuentas entre sus dedos y les mostro el regalo a sus amigos. –Una pulsera de varios hilos y de cuentas verdes pendía entre sus dedos, las cuentas brillaban robando reflejos de la luz de la sala y dejando a todos sorprendidos con el regalo de su amigo, que generalmente solía regalarle libros.

–Apenas la vi, pensé que sería perfecta para ti que te estas convirtiendo en una linda chica. –las palabras de Kakashi salieron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacerle cumplidos a las chicas, Obito sintió ganas de patearlo, pero reafirmo el comentario, mientras que Itachi se acercaba para ver más de cerca el regalo y ayudarle a Rin a ponérselo. Iruka se quedo callado sintiendo como si se hubiera saltado el último escalón y ahora fuera directo al suelo…

–Me alegra ver lo buenos amigos que somos Iruka-kun, la pulsera estaba justo al lado de los pendientes que le has regalado a Rin.

–…

Cuando volvieron a la tienda de campaña decidieron que sería buena idea jugar con un envase a _reto o verdad_, ese juego les había dado miedo en la fiesta "publica", pero ahora que estaban solos, pensaron que sería divertido además de que existía la posibilidad de negarse.

–Tendrán que darse un beso en la boca, a quienes señale la botella. – Itachi giro la botella y todos la miraron atentos.

Los pensamientos de Rin se concentraban en Kakashi, los de Obito en Rin, los de Itachi en Kakashi, Rin y Obito, y finalmente los de Iruka en Kakashi. Kakashi sólo esperaba no tener que besar a alguno de ellos, nunca antes lo había hecho y si le tocaba sería vergonzoso…

–¿Kakashi?

–Mmm

–¿Qué se siente besar a alguien más en los labios?

–Como cosquillas.

–I… –la frase murió en los labios de Kakashi, sintió que sus pies dejaban el piso varios metros abajo y que su cuerpo era vapor y flotaba libremente por el espacio. Este beso no era nada comparado con el del reto, porque está vez no quería que terminará.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Al_ fin! Nisiquiera mencionare por cuanto tiempo he abandonado mis fics.

*Lullaby- The Cure

Gracias a quienes visitan mi rincón de Fanfiction y me dejan saber su opinión, espero q este nuevo capitulo les deje un momento de felicidad. Saludos!


	5. capitulo 2 parte 3

**Masashi Kishimoto** es el dueño del universo de **Naruto**, y espero que pronto comienze a atar más y más cabos que yo ya no se q pasa.

Por lo tanto he robado a sus personajes para contar una historia alterna, llena de amor, y yaoi.

Espero la disfruten que yo he sufrido y jalado mi cabello varias veces tratando de redirijirla, justamente porque decidi dejarle lo oculto y dramático a Kishimoto-san. Gracias.

* * *

**+Cómo saber si es amor+**

**parte 3**

–I… –El resto de su nombre se ahogo en sus labios.

Iruka le sonrió y se aparto de sus labios para volver nuevamente a su saco de dormir; ni una palabra más. Había sido el instante más largo que Kakashi Hatake había vivido desde la muerte de su madre, pero este era feliz y brillaba como la sonrisa que ese pequeño le había dejado en los labios.

Hubiera querido ir al lado de Iruka y preguntarle pues Kakashi tenía la idea de que a Iruka le gustaba Rin y eso era algo que no lo hacía feliz y lo confundía pues alguna vez le había hablado a Sakumo sobre esto, y él le había respondido que quizás sin darse cuenta él, Kakashi, había respondido a los sentimientos de Rin. Eso no le había gustado nada, pues si de algo no dudaba era que Obito tenía un profundo sentimiento de amor por su amiga y que si algo no haría sería meterse entre ellos. Desde ese día Kakashi pensó que lo que sentía era disgusto al ver que Iruka si que trataba de desviar la atención de Rin… –Quizás lo único que Iruka quería era robarle el beso de Rin a él y por eso lo había hecho. Sí tenía que ser eso. Eso no lo hizo ni más seguro de sus pensamientos, ni más feliz.

–¿Y qué tal ha estado la fiesta? ¿Le gusto tu regalo a Rin? –Sakumo había ido a las ocho treinta por Kakashi a casa de la familia Nohara, pues al día siguiente _**Luce Hatake**_ cumpliría trece años de muerta y ellos cada año lo pasaban con ella. El camino era de unas seis horas, pero un poco antes del cementerio había un hermoso parque donde se permitía acampar y era donde ellos podían encontrar las flores y lo necesario para presentarle sus respetos a ella.

–Sí, ¡Y no vas a creerlo papá! Iruka-kun le obsequio el par de pendientes que hacen juego con la pulsera que compre.

–¿De verdad? –Sakumo bajo el volumen del radio, para poder escuchar la historia de Kakashi.

–Así es. Estaba seguro que le daría un disco o una película o alguna cosa de esas de computación de las que él tanto entiende, pero le regalo los aretes. –Kakashi comenzó a contarle a Sakumo sobre la fiesta y los regalos que Itachi y Obito le habían dado a Rin.

–Bueno Rin se esta convirtiendo en una linda señorita. Tú mismo dejaste los libros para obsequiarle la pulsera, así que no debe sorprenderte que Iruka también lo haya notado. ¿Qué le han obsequiado Itachi y Obito-san?

–Pues Obito le regalo un par de tenis y una bufanda, que se le ven muy bien con el reloj que Itachi-san le dio.

–Han comenzado a notar que Rin ya no es una niña que sólo disfrute de leer y escuchar música.

–Me ha dado un beso. ¡Un beso en la boca! y frente a los otros, no fue algo que me gustará mucho. – Kakashi se puso rojo y se dedico a mirar por la ventana. Sakumo le puso una mano en la cabeza y le alboroto el cabello plateado que se robaba destellos del sol de medio día. –Algún día te gustaran los besos de un a chica.

–¿Y si fuera el de un chico?

–Bueno espero que también me lo digas–. –Sakumo, no dejo de alborotarle el cabello a su hijo y espero alguna otra confesión, pero Kakashi siguió mirando el paisaje y rascándole las orejitas a Pakkun que aun iba dormido en su regazo.

Cuando llegaron al parque lo primero que hicieron fue levantar su tienda de campaña y luego acomodarse dentro. Un rato después Sakumo le pregunto a Kakashi si quería ir a pescar para la cena, su hijo le dijo que si y se fueron al rio que estaba del otro lado de la zona de acampar. Cuando regresaron Kakashi iba cargado con un par de truchas y Sakumo con el equipo de pesca y una bolsa de vegetales, Kakashi ya no había querido hablar sobre la fiesta de Rin así que se dedicaron a hablar de cualquier otra cosa, después de preparar la cena hablaron un poco más. Al fin Sakumo lo dejaría probar del vino que llevaba con él cada año para brindar por el recuerdo de su amada esposa.

–Pienso que ya eres lo suficiente mayor para saber porque este vino es tan especial, y en unos cuantos año podrás apreciar todo su sabor... Acerca la copa a tu nariz y aspira los aromas. ¿Percibes el olor a moras y madera?

–Sí

–¿A qué te recuerda?

–Es como el olor del local donde vamos a comprar las flores para mamá, pero no huele a flores.

–Cuando era joven, vine de vacaciones con unos amigos a este pueblo. Una noche nos fuimos de fiesta y en ese local de flores, antes hubo una taberna, _**Luce**_ trabajaba ahí, ella me invito la primer copa de este vino. Ella misma había estado a cargo del proceso. Tenía trece años cuando ayudo en la recolección de las uvas, había esperado nueve años para saber en lo que se habían convertido los frutos que sembró y recolecto. Me dijo que quería compartirlos con alguien especial. –Una vieja sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakumo y miro profundamente a su hijo que escuchaba atento el primer recuerdo que su padre tenía sobre su madre. –Ella y yo nos vimos el resto de los días que permanecí en ese lugar. Kakashi, yo ame a tu madre desde el primer día que la vi, pero estoy seguro que ella me amo desde antes.

Sakumo y Kakashi levantaron sus copas para chocarlas y decir en voz fuerte –Por _**Luce Hatake.**_

Los Hatake regresaron hasta la noche del domingo a la calle Konoha. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y los vecinos comenzaban a regresar a sus casas para cenar y disfrutar de las últimas horas de descanso.

–Ve adentro y pon a calentar agua para té, yo iré a dejar la camioneta a su lugar y subiré con el equipaje.

–Sí, papá. –Kakashi se puso la chamarra, bajo de la camioneta buscándose las llaves mientras que Pakkun lo seguía moviendo alegremente la colita, seguramente estaba feliz de volver a casa y saber que no se perdería su ración de galletas que Iruka le llevaba los domingos en la noche, pero Iruka no apareció. Ni siquiera en el _Messenger_. A las diez treinta Sakumo le dijo a Kakashi que era hora de dormir, él lo obedeció y se preparo para ir a dormir. El nuevo curso estaba por empezar y según decían era el más difícil.

Sakumo espero a que Kakashi se acostara. Apago la luz y cerro la puerta. Se sirvió una copa más de vino y se acomodo en su sillón preferido, se quedo en silencio mirando por la ventana pensando en nada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Pakkun se acomodo en su regazo. La mente de Sakumo Hatake estaba muy lejos. Pensando en la primera cita que tuvo con**_ Luce_**.

_-Hometown Glory-_

Sus amigos lo habían convencido de alejarse por unos días de los libros y tomar unas cortas vacaciones antes de los exámenes para la especialidad de la carrera. Sakumo había sido arrancado de su tranquilidad y de su vida normal. El no tenía ni idea de lo que era la vida fuera de su casa, pero sus padres habían estado de acuerdo en que era momento de que él viera que todo aquello de lo que hablaban sus amados era cierto, que existía.

El viaje no era ostentoso, no irían a caros hoteles o lujosas villas, tampoco irían a admirar el arte de los maestros, ni a escuchar las más prodigiosas voces o deleitarse con los más exquisitos bailes. El viaje era sencillo y sin un lugar especifico.

Durante el camino vieron a lo lejos un curioso pueblecito que les recordó la pintura de la puerta principal de su Universidad y no dudaron en ir a ver si habían dado con el lugar que había inspirado esa magnifica pintura que siempre los ponía de buen humor. Tardaron poco más de una hora en entrar al pueblo y menos de cinco minutos en darse cuenta que era cierto, estaban justo frente a la imagen real de la pintura que sólo iba firmada con el titulo de _Entre las hojas._

La glorieta que daba inicio al lugar se habría en cinco caminos que llevaban nombres simples, todos parecían unirse nuevamente en un camino a más o menos diez kilómetros y de ahí dar a una montaña que parecía conectarlos por un túnel nuevamente a la carretera de algún lugar.

Sakumo se sintió como en medio de uno de tantos pueblos que describían los libros de_ Literatura fantástica_ que tanto amaba. Sintió que ese lugar tenía mucho tiempo esperándolo.

Después de unos minutos se acerco un oficial y les pregunto si eran visitantes en busca de alojo o sólo buscaban algo en particular, los jóvenes contestaron sin demora que era un lugar para descansar y pasar unos días lo que estaban buscando y el oficial les aconsejo seguir por la segunda calle donde podrían encontrar las casas de descanso para viajeros o si lo deseaban podían seguir hasta el final donde alguien más les ofrecería un lugar para acampar.

Los jóvenes agradecieron la ayuda y se encaminaron por la segunda calle. Las casas de descanso estaban pintadas de un alegre amarillo y los marcos de puertas y ventanas del resto de los colores; todas mostraban balcones adornados con flores o pequeños arbustos, las banquetas eran más anchas porque la mayoría estaban ocupadas por mesitas y sillas de madera donde los comensales charlaban de cualquier cosa. Sakumo y el resto siguieron de frente prestando atención a los platillos y los detalles del lugar. Había demasiadas cosas por ver

A un poco más de la mitad de la calle encontraron la casa que ofrecía el mejor aspecto para poder descansar, a parte de que su paquete de hospedaje ofrecía una excursión por "las maravillas naturales de la región". Los chicos entraron y pidieron hospedaje para cinco con el paquete de la excursión. El anciano tras el mostrador se mostro de lo más cordial con ellos y de inmediato le pidió a uno de sus ayudantes que les mostrara las habitaciones disponibles. Ya cuando se hubieran decidido hablarían de las formas de pago y programas completos. Esto tardo poco más de una hora. A l final estaban de acuerdo en tomar la habitación más grande de la casa y el paquete que ofrecía desayuno y excursión. Sin duda alguna en ese lugar sobraban lugares para comer y encontrar más cosas que hacer.

Por la tarde después de terminar de instalarse bajaron para ir en busca de un lugar para comer, el anciano les recomendó al taberna de _"Hoja verde". _–Si sedan prisa podrán disfrutar de la cata de los vinos que han sido descorchados para este año–.

Los chicos tardaron poco más de cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar pues aunque el dueño de la casa, les había dado las instrucciones precisas, cada dos por tres se encontraban con algo nuevo que ver. Llegaron a_ Hoja verde_ después de las siete treinta y el encargado de la puerta los recibió diciéndoles que eran bienvenidos a la hora de la cena.

–¿Es qué ya ha terminado la cata de vino?

–Me temo que si. En este establecimiento se respeta demasiado al tiempo, pero por favor pasen y déjennos conquistar su paladar–. –la invitación era muy poco fría para rehusarse. El encargado de la puerta los acompaño hasta el arco que daba entrada al lugar y ahí pidió a alguien más que los llevara a una mesa. El lugar era un local redondo al centro tenía la barra y de ahí un espacio de unos tres metros que separaba la barra del resto de las mesas, los servicios de baño estaban a cada lado de la entrada y se veía al fondo la puerta que llevaba a la cocina; en esa parte de lado derecho había una barra más pequeña y unas mesas largas, seguramente para eventos especiales. La mayor parte de la luz estaba concentrada en el centro y de ahí se iba haciendo más tenue conforme se acercaba a las paredes. Del lado contrario a la pequeña barra había una puerta más pequeña y a un lado un mostrador.

Cuando les fue explicado que la barra más pequeña era donde se preparaban las catas de vino, té y café los chicos se empeñaron en ocupara una mesa cerca de ese lugar, pues con algo de suerte podrían convencer al encargado de hacer una para ellos. Finalmente no eran cualquier grupo de visitantes.

La comida era deliciosa, la música era perfecta y la charla que sostenían sobre cualquier tema era deliciosa. Sakumo se sentía feliz de haber hecho caso a sus amigos y salir de su vida acaudalada para disfrutar de algo tan sencillo y tan perfecto como una taza de café con sus amigos, sin pretensiones ni tanta formalidad y etiqueta como debía hacerlo a diario. De pronto las luces se hicieron más bajas y se anuncio que era hora de comenzar el karaoke sus amigos se entusiasmaron y sin pensarlo se anotaron para abrir la función, pero Sakumo aun con todo lo feliz que estaba se negó rotundamente a participar. Sin embargo les deseo suerte y se quedo cómodamente sentado viendo como se peleaban por el primer lugar. El cual lo gano una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro que no dejo de sonreírle a Fugaku el resto de la noche. Después de la cuarta canción una joven se apareció a su lado preguntándole si todo iba bien, no era la mesera, era una chica con un sencillo traje negro y un moñito azul en el pelo, el cual era castaño claro, lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que cruzaba su cabeza de la sien derecha a un poco más debajo de la oreja izquierda, su piel era rosa y sus ojos eran de verde oliva precioso. Sus manos eran menos rosas que el resto de su piel, sin duda trabajaba en algo que tuviera que ver con la agricultura, sus labios eran finos y solo estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de gloss transparente. Su manera de hablar era suave y educada.

–¿Te gustaría probar nuestro nuevo vino? –ella sonrió, pestañeo un par de veces y espero la respuesta de Sakumo.

–Sí, claro.

El recuerdo se hiso menos vivo. Antes de despertar Sakumo apretó su mano como queriendo retener la de ella entre la suya.

–Mucho gusto mi nombre es Luce.

–Yo soy Sakumo. –ella le sonrió y le dijo que estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí.

-_ Sakumo y Luce -_

**Pakkun** se bajo del regazo de Sakumo y fue a la puerta de la casa. Iruka deslizo por debajo de la puerta un par de galletas y le pregunto por Kakashi. El perrito lamio la punta de los dedos del niño y comenzó a comer sus galletas, Iruka se limpio con el pantalón del pijama y volvió a su casa. Si sus padres lo descubrían tendría graves problemas. Y ya tenía suficientes con tratar de evitar que su cabeza estallara pensando en lo que Kakashi haría al encontrarlo al día siguiente en la escuela.

__No sé como afrontar lo que hice, pero no podía dejar que ella tuviera su primer beso, y sería de mucha ayuda que me respondieras ANKO-CHAN._ –Iruka subió el cursor de la pantalla y vio todo lo que había escrito desde el sábado en la mañana. Su amiga no había respondido más que con un mensaje de texto –Sabes que ahora mismo no estoy en casa–

Iruka apago la PC y se tiro en su cama

"–_¿Kakashi?_

–_Mmm_

–_¿Qué se siente besar a alguien en los labios?_

–_Como cosquillas._

–_I…" _–Iruka sintió como el calor lo encendía y aun así puso la almohada sobre su cara, mientras su mente se hundía en el recuerdo de los fríos y secos labios de Kakashi. Trece años parecían demasiado poco para sus enormes ganas de besarlo una y otra vez.

* * *

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Shiga-san, a quien espero le guste (Feliz día guapa)

Como notas finales quiero confesar que me entusiasmo mucho escribir un poco sobre el romance de los padres de Kakashi y más adelante habrá una continuación de esta historia.

Al inicio pensaba poner un escenario totalmente dramatico, pero luego me incline por algo más suave y "normal", y el rumbo de la historia cambio tanto que me disculpo por haber tardado tanto em poner la continuación, pero es un muy buen día para salir a la luz.

Hometown Glory es el titulo de una canción interpretada por Adele.

El nombre de la madre de Kakashi ha salido de un personaje de la pelicula Imagine me &you, y sí, significa justamente Luz.

Pues para ya no hacer más grandes la notas finales que el capitulo me despido esperando recibir sus comentarios. Saludos!


End file.
